1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a take-up cam phase adjustment structure of looper thread take-up apparatus of a sewing machine. A locking member (such as a screw) for locking the driven wheel on the rotary shaft is positioned on outer side of the housing of the sewing machine. After the locking member is unscrewed and loosened, the phase of the take-up cam mounted in the housing can be directly adjusted from outer side of the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This applicant's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/303,959, filed on Nov. 26, 2002, entitled “SEWING MACHINE”, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,739, discloses a looper thread take-up structure 23. By means of turning the looper thread take-up structure 23, the relative phase between the looper thread take-up structure 23 and the take-up cam 46 can be adjusted. In order to more conveniently adjust the relative phase between the looper thread take-up structure 23 and the take-up cam 46, the present invention provides a take-up cam phase adjustment structure of the looper thread take-up apparatus of a sewing machine. The take-up cam phase adjustment structure can be easily directly adjusted from outer side of the housing of the sewing machine.